Wind Country (Village Hidden in the Sand)
Write the first paragraph of your article here. NFS 2 - First Storyline The Hidden Sand Village was populated by Kazekage Kentaru "Kenta" Yamatto(The Blue Blue), Fuyu Masato(Demonic_Rifleman), Oasis(darklord_avalon), Hatsuma Kidomaru(Zavits W), Notwen Uchiha(DenShazo15), and Yuukihishiro "Yuuki" Miyazaki(Chiefess Aileena). Shinobi: Kage: Kentaru "Kenta" Yamamoto ANBU: Jounin: Chuunin: Genin: Oasis, Hatsuma Kidomaru, Fuyu Masato, Notwen Uchiha, Yuukihishiro Miyazaki Academy Students: NFS 2 - Second Storyline Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Locations: The Hidden Village Temple of the Fallen Monk The Temple founded by the first Jinchuriki of the one tailed demon. He sacrificed his life to transfer the demon through his body and into a clay jug. Though he was only a jinchuriki for a few moments he was still recognized as the first. The temple was founded many years ago to honor him for saving the country from the rampaging beast. Although it is forgotten by time it still stands as a marvel of architecture for those who wish to seek it out. Today it's the end site of desert pilgrimages as it is rumored you gain an understanding of greater power when there. The remains of the clay jar is all that is left of the old story in this place. Field of Breathing Ash A large area of the desert in wind country could be seen as a black stain on the sandy ground of the country. This location was either a battle ground or a training ground used by the Former Kazekage, Isato. The black color is created by what seems to be an ever flowing quantity of ash. The source hasn't been located but it has been rumored that no wind blows across the surface of the ash and in fact wind gently flows from the ground itself. It spans approximately six miles in diameter. Sand Pit A section of the desert that sinks down and flattens at the bottom, in the center an arena was set up by an unknown people sometime ago. the beating sun and strong heat makes this place a challenge for none natives, however training here ensures you are ready for the hot weather of the desert, at least to a degree. Grand Desert Oasis This is the largest Oasis in wind country and therefore the know world. it's water spans three miles across and the foliage another half mile beyond that. the waters there are naturally cool and a refreshing break from the beating sun of the desert. many trees provide shade and many can often find traveling shops which provide unique and often pointless goods. Kohaku's Pyramid Deep with in the deserts of the country, a trio of pyramids stand, interlocked by a chain of underground tunnels. It is said that within these three pyramids lay three great beasts that await the incarnations of the three great heroes of legend's past... The insides of the pyramids are crisscrossed into a labyrinth, so many choose to never stray far from the entrance. Shinobi: Kage: ANBU: Jounin: Chuunin: Hatsuma Kidomaru Genin: Oasis, Asherah Amelina, Chiyoko Hyuuga(missing) Academy Students: